An electronic reader, also known as an eReader, is a mobile electronic device that is used for reading electronic books (eBooks), electronic magazines, and other digital content. For example, the content of an eBook is displayed as words and/or images on the display of an eReader such that a user may read the content much in the same way as reading the content of a page in a paper-based book. An eReader provides a convenient format to store, transport, and view a large collection of digital content that would otherwise potentially take up a large volume of space in traditional paper format.
In some instances, eReaders are purpose built devices designed especially to perform especially well at displaying readable content. For example, a purpose built eReader may include a display that reduces glare, performs well in high light conditions, and/or mimics the look of text on actual paper. While such purpose built eReaders may excel at displaying content for a user to read, they may also perform other functions, such as displaying images, emitting audio, recording audio, and web surfing, among others.